


Dude

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Justice boys get hauled to the Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude

"Dude." The boy in the leather jacket just stared, especially at the hot babe in the far seat at the center of the bridge.

"If you say 'dude' one more time…" The white out lenses did nothing to hide the annoyance-driven tic in the smaller brunette's cheek.

"Why aren't you totally geeking out, Robin?" the blurring, barely in one place speedster asked, his arm sweeping far too fast around to point at the bridge they were on. "It's the Enterprise!"

"And who are you, if you know where you are?" the bearded officer demanded.

"Chill, 'Number One'," the speedster said. "This is probably some mage's fault…"

"Actually, I take credit for this little stunt." The voice of the Enterprise's prime omnipotent pain in the arse spoke from the far side of the bridge, and the three misplaced heroes blinked.

"Dude," the boy in white out lenses breathed.


End file.
